Eugene H. Krabs
Eugene Harold Krabs (born November 30, 1942, Age 77) is a main character from SpongeBob SquarePants. He is an extremely greedy crab who likes money and he collects money from selling Krabby Patties. He protects his KP's from Plankton. He owns the Krusty Krab and pays his employees very cheeply. His first wife was a whale who gave birth to Pearl. His step wife/2nd wife was Bebe Krabs. He divorced her, so he has Natalie as his wife now. There is an episode called Mr. Krabs's Date, but nobody knows if he will marry. He is enemies with Plankton and the Anti-Money Inc. He was the chairman and wrestler of a company called WWC. He was inducted to the Hall of Fame in 2014. He was a general and Medal of Honor recipient of the Bikini Bottom Army. Education *Poseidon Elementary (Kindergarten, Grades 1-6) *Seaweed Jr. High (Grades 7th and half of 8th) *Bikini Bottom Jr. High (Grades 8th and 9th) *Bikini Bottom Senior High School (Now just Bikini Bottom High) (Grades 10-12) *Shelby College (2 years) (Was kicked out) *Bikini Bottom University (1 year, then quit) Fanon appearances *''SpongeBob Takes a Nap'' *''Despicable Sponge'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series)'' *Sponge & Invader *The Mr. Krabs and Patrick Show (main character) Family tree *Victor Krabs (father) *Betsy Krabs (mother) *Redbeard Krabs (paternal grandfather) *Sadie Krabs (paternal grandmother) *Alice Quaterkrab (maternal grandmother) *Ted Quaterkrab (maternal grandfather) *Ben "Penny" Krabs (great-grandfather) *Donald "Dollar" Krabs (great-great-grandfather) *William Krabs (great-great-granduncle) *Alan Quaterkrab (uncle) *Sally Krabs (grandaunt) *Sarah Krabs (younger sister) *Wayne Krabs (wife) *Pearl Krabs (daughter) *Gerald Clawington (brother-in-law) *Kanye, Kenny and Kubert Clawington (nephews) *King Eugene Krabs I (ancestor) *Princess Pearl Krabs I (non-direct ancestor) *Bill Krabs (ancestor) *Prehistoric Krabs (ancestors) Gallery Eugene (Alternate Dimension).png Mr Krabs as teen.JPG|Mr. Krabs as a Teenager MKIML.png Spongesons 625.png Spongesons 701.png HotShoulder.JPG Photo0332.jpg|A fan-art of Mr. Krab 8.jpg MOAR KRABS.jpg|MOAR!!!! Laughjpg.jpg|HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! 1Krab Nephews..jpg|BUT! UNCLE! KRABS! 250px-Mr._Krabs'_Love_of_Money.jpg MrKrabs.png NewStudent.jpg|Mr Krabs owns this company,called New Student Starfish Productions Yeah!.png PhotoFunia-216c17.jpg|MONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!! Mr. Krabs.jpg Olly Krabs.png Krabs Safe.jpg Mr Krabs offstage.png krabs_rag3do.jpg Mr.Krabs_in_Free_Samples-19.png Mr.Krabs_in_Free_Samples-24.png hqdefault (3).jpg Ohyeahmrkrabs.gif 'Trivia ' *His nickname is "Armor Abs Krabs." *He is a contestant in SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show. *In, The Life Of Pearl Krabs, he is shown to hate it if Pearl hits puberty. *Mr. Krabs has only used the word "my" once, in the second SpongeBob Movie. *In SpongeBob n' Stuff's Goodbi, he is homophobic. *In Super Star Adventures, he owns his own news program. Krabs, Eugene H. Krabs, Eugene H. Krabs, Eugene H. Krabs, Eugene H. Krabs, Eugene H. Krabs, Eugene H. Krabs, Eugene H. Krabs, Eugene H. Krabs, Eugene H. Krabs, Eugene H. Category:Squidward vs. SpongeBob Category:Squidward vs. SpongeBob Characters Category:Males Category:Awkward, Octopus Category:Krabs VS. Plankton Characters Category:SpongeTales Category:Bikini Bottom Academy Category:New Student Starfish Productions Category:Main Characters Category:The Plankton show category Category:Absorbent Days Category:SpongeBob: War For Bikini Bottom Characters Category:The Krusty Krew Episodes Category:Cooking with Mr. Krabs Category:Episodes without Mr. Krabs Category:The Krusty Crew Shorts Category:Welcome To Krabs Industries Category:The Mr Krabs Show Category:Krabs VS. Plankton Category:The Sponge Show Category:The Sponge Show Characters Category:Flyer Studios Category:FlyerTV Category:Reckless and Retired Category:Reckless and Retired characters Category:Basket Sponge Category:Basket Sponge characters Category:Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Category:Channel Chasers Category:Channel Chasers Characters Category:Plankton Lives with the Raw Category:Full House SpongeBob Category:Kingshire: The Movie Category:Krabs Family Category:Magic School Category:Magic School Characters Category:Adventures From The Deep Blue Sea Category:Adventure's From The Deep Blue Sea Characters Category:Already Existing Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Rags to Riches Category:Devon's Friends Category:Video Game Characters Category:The Battle of the Cartoons Category:Sponge & Invader Category:Sponge & Invader Characters Category:NKC Category:Plankton moves characters Category:Patrick Starfish Characters Category:The Mr. Krabs and Patrick Show Category:The Mr. Krabs and Patrick Show characters